


Petrichor

by YesIsAWorld



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fairy Louis, Other, Witch Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:29:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesIsAWorld/pseuds/YesIsAWorld
Summary: Spring Drabble Prompt: Nature





	Petrichor

The air smells of wet earth and new possibilities. 

The Seelie Court had warned of a new neighbor. Louis edges closer, the risk of being seen outweighed by the beauty before him. 

The nature witch dances an offering to the moon. At least that’s what Louis assumes. Below his flower crown, long hair floats as he twirls. The butterfly tattoo takes flight, fluttering around him. His muscles flex. And Louis can’t look away. 

Louis drinks in his lean lines and serene face, the benevolent energy coming off in waves. 

Their eyes meet. The witch gasps before slowly whispering, “A fairy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [gettingaphdinlarry](https://www.gettingaphdinlarry.tumblr.com) & [myownsparknow](https://www.myownsparknow.tumblr.com) because even a drabble needs a beta... or two. And to [fullonlarrie](https://www.fullonlarrie.tumblr.com) for putting this challenge together!
> 
>  
> 
> **Please do not post this fic or any of my other fics on any other websites. I'm not currently allowing translations either. Thank you for respecting my wishes.**
> 
>  
> 
> [Here's a shareable tumblr link if you liked it! xx](http://louandhazaf.tumblr.com/post/172072173847/louandhazaf-title-petrichor-author-yesisaworld)


End file.
